


only for you, fucker

by peachmilk_tea



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Found Family, because if he has a problem yes he does no he doesn't, newsie has to make sure cherris taking care of himself, otherwise he won't do it, this is short rip, warning for unsafe usage of binder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/pseuds/peachmilk_tea
Summary: cherri's an idiot <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	only for you, fucker

**Author's Note:**

> hello i live for cherri and newsie cuteness so here :)) its rlly short, sorry! i wrote this in the shower lmao

As soon as he entered the Station, Cherri flopped down onto the floor of the living room, panting slightly. They’d just returned from the crash track, which had been fun but exhausting. 

“That's what you get for wearing your binder for too long, fucker,” Newsie teased as she threw him a water bottle. Cherri haphazardly flipped her off from where he was sprawled on the ground. 

Once she got her water and put away the spare carbons, she laid down next to him. “Seriously, how long have you been wearin’ it?” 

She knew she wasn’t gonna like the answer, but she had to ask anyway. He’d wear it 24/7 if no one said shit about it. Which, she understood, but she was _not_ going to let him ruin his ribs. Or his internal organs. 

He stared at her for a moment. “Uhhh,” he said, before closing his mouth and averting his eyes. 

Fuck. “ _Cher_ ,” she said sternly. He still didn’t meet her eyes. “Please tell me you’ve taken it off after we left the pool,” she said, hoping, so, so much, that he had. It'd been over a day since they went swimming at that motel off of Zone 5, which was _way_ over the limits of how long he should be wearing it. 

“I-“ he started. 

“Don't you lie to me, you bastard, I’ll know.” Newsie would _probably_ know if he lied, but she wasn’t even gonna give him the chance. 

He didn’t say anything. 

“Cherri, go take it off you fucker.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Right now,” she said and pointed toward the door when he didn’t move. 

“Hhhng. Fine, only for you, fucker.” He said, rolling his eyes. He had a smile on his face, so she knew it wasn’t too bad. He turned and walked into their room. “I love you!” he called from down the hall. 

Newsie grinned, feeling her heart tug a little. She was still fuckin’ peeved, but at least she’d gotten him to take care of himself now. She shook her head to herself. _What am I gonna do with that boy,_ she thought. 

“I love you too, fucker!” she called after him. And she meant it with everything she had in her.

  
  



End file.
